Psychocat (Rare Cat)
Psychocat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. His True Form was added in update 6.5, which gives him higher health, attack rate and movement speed. Cat Evolves into Neo Psychocat at level 10. Evolves into Corrupted Psychocat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Chance to slow down movement of Alien Enemies. *Good range. *Fairly cheap. Cons *Low attack power. *Single-target attacks. *Mediocre stamina, except in True Form. *Slow movement speed, except in True Form. Strategy/Usage *This is a very useful support cat for nearly all of Into the Future and Alien-heavy levels in Stories of Legend. Alongside Surfer Cat, this cat is exceptional at controlling alien enemies and keeping their threat level to a minimum. Stacks of Neo Psychocats keep Alien enemies at a distance while your anti-Alien heavy hitters like Macho Leg and Chill Cat beat them to a pulp. Also outranges both Raging Bahamut Cat and Corrupted Valkyrie, allowing you to keep them slowed and out of their attack range, allowing your Uber Rares to rip them to shreds. True Forms Analysis * Like many of the cats that got True Forms, Psychocat rocks a sweet apearance and stat boost. However, unlike most of them, Corrupted Psychocat doesn't get a huge boost that revolutionizes it. Instead, C. Psycho gets a strong direct upgrade that fixes its blind spot. The issue with Psychocat and NeoPsycho was the fact that it could rarely hit the opponents before it itself was hit. C. Psycho gets fast movement and attack speed as well as a health boost. This means that C. Psycho can reach and attack much more easily, making it able to do its job much more efficiently. Plus, since he isn't dying as much anymore, it's better on your wallet. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $350 *Chapter 2: $525 *Chapter 3: $700 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Weaken: Adds 30% chance to reduce attack power to 30% for 39f 1.3 seconds, increased by 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds. (Total Cost: 95 NP) * Slow: Upgrades slow duration by 12f .4 seconds, increased by 2f .07 seconds per level up to 30f 1 second. (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Target Zombie (Cost: 50 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with black hair and a spoon in one of its paws. Attacks by enlarging the spoon and smacking the target, bending and losing the spoon in the process. Regains spoon before attack animation ends. Eyes glow gray while enlarging the spoon. *Evolved Form: Loses the spoon, his hair is now white and his suit ripped. Has a small portal floating above his hands. Attacks by charging the portal before flinging it at target into small explosion. Eyes glow purple instead during attack animation. *True Form: Levitates in the air. His hair flows upwards wildly. He has black headphones, a black suit and a black poncho/cape. He radiates a purple aura. His eyes also glow purple. Has a purple galaxy-shaped object hovering near his arm (presumably a portal). Explosion is greater. Also, a purple aura emerges for an instant around the projectile and cat during attack animation, eyes glowing even darker purple in that instant. Trivia *His normal form looks similar to 009/Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009. The shawl and the uniform also resemble the cyborg group's uniform. The spoon is a clear reference to famous illusionist and self-proclaimed psychic Uri Geller (potentially by way of his Pokémon, Alakazam). *The evolved form's description is a reference to the battle between Gotenks and Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in the saga Dragon Ball Z. His appearance is basically a Super Saiyan. *Corrupted Psychocat's description is somewhat like the mindset of the Final Fantasy villain Xande and Neo Exdeath. Their goals are both the result of a corruption and plan to eventually bring the whole of the universe into nothingness. *Psychocat is currently the only Rare Cat to have both movement speed and attack speed increased in True Form. Gallery PCATK1.gif|Psychocat's attack animation PCATK2.gif|Neo Psychocat's attack animation PCATK3.gif|Corrupted Psycocat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/198.html ---- Units Release Order: << Catman | Onmyoji Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Upgrading Cost structure Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent